langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Contele de Monte-Cristo/IV
30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/III |alt=Înainte |Capitolul III 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/V |alt=Înainte |Capitolul V ---------- ro IV COMPLOT Danglars urmări din ochi pe Edmond şi pe Mercédès până când dispărură înapoia unui unghi al fortului Saint-Nicolas, apoi, întorcând capul, îl zări pe Fernand care recăzuse, palid şi înfiorat, pe scaun, în timp ce Caderousse îngăima cuvintele unui cântec de chef. en Chapter 4. Conspiracy. Danglars followed Edmond and Mercedes with his eyes until the two lovers disappeared behind one of the angles of Fort Saint Nicolas, then turning round, he perceived Fernand, who had fallen, pale and trembling, into his chair, while Caderousse stammered out the words of a drinking-song. fr IV COMPLOT. Danglars suivit Edmond et Mercédès des yeux jusqu’à ce que les deux amants eussent disparu à l’un des angles du fort Saint-Nicolas ; puis, se retournant alors, il aperçut Fernand, qui était retombé pâle et frémissant sur sa chaise, tandis que Caderousse balbutiait les paroles d’une chanson à boire. de Die Verschwörung Danglars blickte Edmond und Mercedes nach, bis die beiden Liebenden an einer Ecke des Forts Saint-Nicolas verschwunden waren. Als er sich dann umwandte, sah er, daß Ferdinand bleich und zitternd auf seinen Sitz zurückgesunken war, während Caderousse ein Trinklied lallte. it Capitolo 4. IL COMPLOTTO. Danglars seguì Edmondo e Mercedes collo sguardo finché i due si dileguarono per uno degli angoli della porta San Nicola; poi volgendosi s'avvide che Fernando era ricaduto sulla sua panca pallido e fremente, mentre Caderousse balbettava le parole di una canzone da osteria. es Capítulo cuarto Complot Danglars siguió con la mirada a Edmundo y a Mercedes hasta que desaparecieron por uno de los ángulos del puerto de San Nicolás; y volviéndose en seguida vislumbró a Fernando que se arrojaba otra vez sobre su silla, pálido y desesperado, mientras que Caderousse entonaba una canción. pt Capítulo IV A Conspiração Danglars seguiu Edmond e Mercedes com a vista até os dois namorados desaparecerem numa das esquinas do Forte de S. Nicolau. Depois virou-se e olhou para Fernand, que se deixara cair, pálido e fremente, na sua cadeira, enquanto Caderousse balbuciava a letra de uma canção báquica. ------------------------ ro — Dragă domnule, spuse Danglars, adresându-i-se lui Fernand, căsă- toria asta nu-mi face impresia că bucură pe toată lumea. — Mă scoate din sărite, spuse Fernand. — O iubeai va să zică pe Mercédès? — O adoram. — De mult? — De când ne cunoaştem, am iubit-o întotdeauna. en "Well, my dear sir," said Danglars to Fernand, "here is a marriage which does not appear to make everybody happy." "It drives me to despair," said Fernand. "Do you, then, love Mercedes?" "I adore her!" "For long?" "As long as I have known her--always." fr — Ah çà ! mon cher monsieur, dit Danglars à Fernand, voilà un mariage qui ne me paraît pas faire le bonheur de tout le monde ? — Il me désespère, dit Fernand. — Vous aimiez donc Mercédès ? — Je l’adorais ! — Depuis longtemps ? — Depuis que nous nous connaissons, je l’ai toujours aimée. de »Nun, mein lieber Herr«, sagte Danglars zu Ferdinand, »diese Heirat, scheint’s, ist nicht nach jedermanns Geschmack.« »Sie bringt mich zur Verzweiflung«, antwortete Ferdinand. »Sie lieben also Mercedes?« »Ich bete sie an!« »Seit langem?« »Seit wir uns kennen; ich habe sie immer geliebt.« it "Ecco qua" disse Danglars a Fernando, "un matrimonio che sembra non faccia la felicità di tutto il mondo." "Questo è la mia disperazione." "Voi dunque amate Mercedes?" "Dal momento che la conobbi l'amai; l'ho sempre amata!" es -¡Ay, señor mío -dijo Danglars a Fernando-, creo que esa boda no le sienta bien a todo el mundo! -A mí me tiene desesperado -respondió Fernando. -¿Amáis, pues, a Mercedes? -La adoro. -¿Hace mucho tiempo? -Desde que nos conocimos. pt - Ora aí está, meu caro senhor - disse Danglars a Fernand um casamento que me não parece fazer a felicidade de todos... - A mim desespera-me - confessou Fernand. - Quer dizer que ama Mercedes? - Adoro-a! - Há muito tempo? - Sempre a amei, desde que nos conhecemos. ------------------------ ro — Şi stai aici, smulgându-ţi părul, în loc să cauţi leacul? Ce dracu, nu credeam că se poartă aşa oamenii din neamul dumitale. — Ce vrei să fac? întrebă Fernand. — Eu ştiu? Parcă e treaba mea? Nu eu sunt îndrăgostit de domnişoara Mercédès, ci dumneata. Caută, spune Evanghelia, şi vei găsi. en "And you sit there, tearing your hair, instead of seeking to remedy your condition; I did not think that was the way of your people." "What would you have me do?" said Fernand. "How do I know? Is it my affair? I am not in love with Mademoiselle Mercedes; but for you—in the words of the gospel, seek, and you shall find." fr — Et vous êtes là à vous arracher les cheveux, au lieu de chercher remède à la chose ! Que diable, je ne croyais pas que ce fût ainsi qu’agissaient les gens de votre nation. — Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda Fernand. — Et que sais-je, moi ? Est-ce que cela me regarde ? Ce n’est pas moi, ce me semble, qui suis amoureux de mademoiselle Mercédès, mais vous. Cherchez, dit l’Évangile, et vous trouverez. de »Und da sitzen Sie hier und raufen sich das Haar, statt auf etwas zu sinnen, was Ihnen helfen könnte. Zum Teufel, ich glaubte, Leute Ihrer Nation handelten anders.« »Was soll ich denn tun?« fragte Ferdinand. »Weiß ich das? Ist es meine Sache? Ich bin doch nicht in Fräulein Mercedes verliebt, sondern Sie. Suchet, so werdet ihr finden, sagt das Evangelium.« it "E voi state là a strapparvi i capelli invece di cercare un rimedio? Che diavolo! Io non credevo che fosse questo il modo con cui agiscono quelli della vostra razza." "Che cosa volete che faccia?" domandò Fernando. "E che so io? É forse cosa che mi riguarda? Non sono io, mi sembra, l'innamorato di Mercedes, ma voi." es -¿Y estáis ahí arrancándoos los cabellos en lugar de buscar remedio a vuestros pesares? ¡Qué diablo!, no creí que obrase de esa manera la gente de vuestro país. -¿Y qué queréis que haga? -preguntó Fernando. -¿Qué sé yo? ¿Acaso tengo yo algo que ver con...? Paréceme que no soy yo, sino vos, el que está enamorado de Mercedes. «Buscad -dice el Evangelio-, y encontraréis.» pt - E está para aí a arrancar os cabelos em vez de procurar remédio para o caso! Que diabo, não julgava que as pessoas da sua nação procedessem assim! - Que quer que faça? - perguntou Fernand. - Sei lá! Porventura o caso me diz respeito? Não sou eu, parece-me que estou apaixonado por Mademoiselle Mercedes, mas sim o senhor. Procurai, diz o Evangelho, e encontrareis. ------------------------ ro — Găsisem. — Ce? — Vroiam să-l înjunghii pe om, dar femeia mi-a spus că, dacă i se întâmplă o nenorocire logodnicului ei, îşi pune capăt zilelor. — Eh, lucrurile astea se spun, dar nu se fac! en "I have found already." "What?" "I would stab the man, but the woman told me that if any misfortune happened to her betrothed, she would kill herself." "Pooh! Women say those things, but never do them." fr — J’avais trouvé déjà. — Quoi ? — Je voulais poignarder l’homme, mais la femme m’a dit que s’il arrivait malheur à son fiancé, elle se tuerait. — Bah ! on dit ces choses-là, mais on ne les fait point. de »Gefunden hatte ich schon was.« »Was denn?« »Ich wollte den Mann erdolchen, aber die Frau sagt, sie würde sich das Leben nehmen, wenn ihrem Bräutigam ein Unglück zustieße.« »Pah! Das sagt man, tut’s aber nicht.« it "Io volevo pugnalar l'"hombre", ma lei mi ha detto che se avveniva una disgrazia al suo fidanzato si sarebbe uccisa." "Baie! Queste son cose che si dicono sempre, e non si fanno mai." es -Yo había encontrado ya. -¿Cómo? -Quería asesinar al hombre, pero la mujer me ha dicho que si llegara a suceder tal cosa a su futuro, ella se mataría después. -¡Bah!, ¡bah!, esas cosas se dicen, pero no se hacen. pt - Já encontrei. - O quê? - Desejaria apunhalar o “homem”, mas a mulher disse-me que se acontecesse alguma coisa ao noivo se mataria. - Ora, ora! Essas coisas se dizem, mas não se fazem! ------------------------ ro — Nu o cunoşti pe Mercédès, domnule: din moment ce a spus, aşa va face. — Nătărăule, murmură Danglars; ce-mi pasă mie că ea se omoară sau nu; totul e ca Dantès să nu fie căpitan. en "You do not know Mercedes; what she threatens she will do." "Idiot!" muttered Danglars; "whether she kill herself or not, what matter, provided Dantes is not captain?" fr — Vous ne connaissez point Mercédès, Monsieur : du moment où elle a menacé, elle exécuterait. — Imbécile ! murmura Danglars : qu’elle se tue ou non, que m’importe, pourvu que Dantès ne soit point capitaine. de »Sie kennen Mercedes nicht; sie würde ihre Drohung wahr machen.« »Dummkopf!« murmelte Danglars. »Was schadet’s, ob sie sich das Leben nimmt oder nicht, wenn nur Dantès nicht Kapitän wird.« it "Signore, voi non conoscete Mercedes: quando minaccia, esegue." "Imbecille!" mormorò Danglars. "Che lei si uccida o no a me poca importa purché Dantès non diventi capitano." es -Vos no conocéis a Mercedes, amigo mío, es mujer que dice y hace. « ¡Imbécil! -murmuró para sí Danglars-. ¿Qué me importa que ella muera o no, con tal que Dantés no sea capitán? » pt - Não conhece Mercedes, senhor: desde o momento que ameaçou, cumpriria a sua ameaça. - Imbecil! - murmurou Danglars. - Quero lá saber que se mate ou não, contanto que Dantés não seja comandante. ------------------------ ro — Iar mai înainte ca Mercédès să moară, urmă Fernand cu nestrămutată hotărâre, voi muri eu. — Asta dragoste, nu glumă, spuse Caderousse cu vorba tot mai împleticită. en "Before Mercedes should die," replied Fernand, with the accents of unshaken resolution, "I would die myself!" "That's what I call love!" said Caderousse with a voice more tipsy than ever. "That's love, or I don't know what love is." fr — Et avant que Mercédès ne meure, reprit Fernand avec l’accent d’une immuable résolution, je mourrais, moi-même. — En voilà de l’amour ! dit Caderousse d’une voix de plus en plus avinée ; en voilà, ou je ne m’y connais plus ! de »Und ehe Mercedes stirbt«, fuhr Ferdinand mit dem Tone unerschütterlicher Entschlossenheit fort, »würde ich selbst sterben.« »Das ist die wahre Liebe!« lallte Caderousse mit weinseliger Stimme. »Oder ich verstehe mich nicht mehr darauf!« it "E prima che Mercedes muoia" soggiunse Fernando, coll'accento di una ferma risoluzione, "morirei io stesso." "Questo si chiama amore!" disse Caderousse con voce avvinazzata. "Se questo non è vero amore, davvero non lo so più conoscere." es -Y antes que muera Mercedes moriría yo -replicó Fernando con un acento que expresaba resolución irrevocable. -¡Eso sí que es amor! -gritó Caderousse con una voz dominada cada vez más por la embriaguez-. Eso sí que es amor, o yo no lo entiendo. pt - E antes de Mercedes morrer - prosseguiu Fernand em tom de firme decisão --, morreria eu. - O que é o amor! - exclamou Caderousse em voz cada vez mais avinhada. - Se isso não é amor, já não sei quem sou! ------------------------ ro — Haide, spuse Danglars, îmi faci impresia unui băiat drăguţ, şi dracu' să mă ia, aş vrea să te scot din încurcătură; dar... — Zii înainte, spuse Caderousse, haide. — Dragul meu, reluă Danglars, tu eşti pe trei sferturi beat: mântuieş- te sticla şi-o să fii gata. Bea şi nu te amesteca în ce facem noi. Pentru ceea ce facem, e nevoie de minte limpede. en "Come," said Danglars, "you appear to me a good sort of fellow, and hang me, I should like to help you, but"— "Yes," said Caderousse, "but how?" "My dear fellow," replied Danglars, "you are three parts drunk; finish the bottle, and you will be completely so. Drink then, and do not meddle with what we are discussing, for that requires all one's wit and cool judgment." fr — Voyons, dit Danglars, vous me paraissez un gentil garçon, et je voudrais, le diable m’emporte ! vous tirer de peine ; mais… — Oui, dit Caderousse, voyons. — Mon cher, reprit Danglars, tu es aux trois quarts ivre : achève la bouteille, et tu le seras tout à fait. Bois, et ne te mêle pas de ce que nous faisons : pour ce que nous faisons il faut avoir toute sa tête. de »Hören Sie«, begann Danglars wieder, »Sie scheinen mir ein netter Kerl zu sein, und zum Kuckuck, ich möchte Sie aus der Verlegenheit ziehen, aber …« »Ja«, warf Caderousse ein, »laß hören.« »Lieber Freund«, entgegnete Danglars, »du bist zu Dreiviertel betrunken; mach deine Flasche leer, dann bist du’s ganz. Trink und mische dich nicht in das, was wir tun: dazu muß man einen klaren Kopf haben.« it "Vediamo" disse Danglars, "voi mi sembrate un gentil giovane, e vorrei, che il diavolo mi porti, togliervi d'imbarazzo, ma..." "Sì, sì" disse Caderousse, "vediamo il modo." "Mio caro" soggiunse Danglars, "tu sei per tre quarti ubriaco; termina la bottiglia e lo sarai del tutto. Bevi, e non mischiarti di ciò che facciamo, perché bisogna aver libera la testa." es -Veamos -dijo Danglars-; me parecéis un buen muchacho, y lléveme el diablo si no me dan ganas de sacaros de penas; pero... -Sí, sí -dijo Caderousse-, veamos. -Mira -replicó Danglars-, ya te falta poco para emborracharte, de modo que acábate de beber la botella y lo estarás completamente. Bebe, y no te metas en lo que nosotros hacemos. Porque para tomar parte en esta conversación es indispensable estar en su sano juicio. pt - Vejamos - disse Danglars --, o senhor parece-me um rapaz simpático e diabos me levem se não gostaria de o ajudar; mas... - Sim - disse Caderousse --, vejamos... - Meu caro - prosseguiu Danglars --, está três quartos bêbado; acaba a garrafa e ficará por completo. Beba e não se meta no que fazemos, porque para o fazer é preciso ter a cabeça bem no seu lugar. ------------------------ ro — Eu, beat? spuse Caderousse. Haida, de! Aş putea să mai beau încă patru sticle de-astea de ale tale, care nu sunt mai mari decât sticlele de apă de Colonie. Tată Pamphile, adu vin. În sprijinul spuselor sale, Caderousse bătu cu paharul în masă. en "I—drunk!" said Caderousse; "well that's a good one! I could drink four more such bottles; they are no bigger than cologne flasks. Pere Pamphile, more wine!" and Caderousse rattled his glass upon the table. "You were saying, sir"—said Fernand, awaiting with great anxiety the end of this interrupted remark. fr — Moi ivre ? dit Caderousse, allons donc ! J’en boirais encore quatre, de tes bouteilles, qui ne sont pas plus grandes que des bouteilles d’eau de Cologne ! Père Pamphile, du vin ! Et pour joindre la preuve à la proposition, Caderousse frappa avec son verre sur la table. de »Ich betrunken?« rief Caderousse. »Rede doch nicht; von deinen Pullen, die nicht größer sind als Parfümfläschchen, könnte ich noch vier trinken! Vater Pamphile, Wein her!« Und um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu geben, schlug Caderousse mit seinem Glas auf den Tisch. it "Io ubriaco?" disse Caderousse. "Eh via! Io delle tue bottiglie ne berrei altre quattro! Non sono più grandi di una boccetta d'acqua di Colonia!... Papà Panfilo, del vino!" E per dare effetto alle parole, Caderousse batté il bicchiere sulla tavola. es -¡Yo borracho -exclamó Caderousse-, yo! Si todavía me atrevería a beber cuatro de tus botellas, que por cierto son como frascos de agua de colonia... -Y añadiendo el dicho al hecho, gritó:- ¡Tío Pánfilo, más vino! -Caderousse empezó a golpear fuertemente la mesa con su vaso. pt - Eu bêbado? - protestou Caderousse. - Ora essa! Fica sabendo que seria capaz de beber mais quatro das tuas garrafas, que não são maiores do que frascos de água-de-colônia! Tio Pamphile, vinho. E juntando o gesto à palavra, Caderousse bateu com o copo na mesa. ------------------------ ro — Ce spuneai, domnule? reluă Fernand, aşteptând cu încordare urmarea frazei întrerupte. — Ce spuneam? Nu-mi mai aduc aminte. Beţivul de Caderousse m-a făcut să-mi pierd şirul gândurilor. en "What was I saying? I forget. This drunken Caderousse has made me lose the thread of my sentence." fr — Vous disiez donc, Monsieur ? reprit Fernand attendant avec avidité la suite de la phrase interrompue. — Que disais-je ? Je ne me le rappelle plus. Cet ivrogne de Caderousse m’a fait perdre le fil de mes pensées. de »Sie meinten also?« fragte Ferdinand, mit Spannung auf die Fortsetzung der unterbrochenen Rede wartend. »Was meinte ich? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. Dieser Trunkenbold Caderousse hat mich ganz aus dem Text gebracht.« it "Dunque dicevate, signore?" riprese Fernando, aspettando con impazienza il seguito della frase interrotta. "Che dicevo? Non me ne sovvengo. Questo ubriacone di Caderousse mi ha fatto perdere il filo delle idee." es -¿Decíais?... -replicó Fernando, esperando anheloso la continuación de la frase interrumpida. -¿Qué decía? Ya no me acuerdo. Ese borracho me ha hecho perder el hilo de mis ideas. pt - Dizia então, senhor?... - disse Fernand, esperando com avidez o seguimento da frase interrompida. - Que dizia eu? Não me lembro. Este bêbado do Caderousse me fez perder o fio dos meus pensamentos. ------------------------ ro — Beţiv? treaba mea; cu atât mai rău pentru cei care se tem de vin. Înseamnă că ei au vreun gând rău şi li-i teamă că vinul o să-i trădeze. Caderousse începu să cânte ultimele două versuri ale unui cântec foarte la modă pe vremea aceea: Toţi oamenii răi sunt băutori de apă. Dovedeşte asta potopul. en "Drunk, if you like; so much the worse for those who fear wine, for it is because they have bad thoughts which they are afraid the liquor will extract from their hearts;" and Caderousse began to sing the two last lines of a song very popular at the time,— 'Tous les mechants sont beuveurs d'eau; C'est bien prouve par le deluge.' * * "The wicked are great drinkers of water; As the flood proved once for all." fr — Ivrogne tant que tu le voudras ; tant pis pour ceux qui craignent le vin, c’est qu’ils ont quelque mauvaise pensée qu’ils craignent que le vin ne leur tire du cœur. Et Caderousse se mit à chanter les deux derniers vers d’une chanson fort en vogue à cette époque : Tous les méchants sont buveurs d’eau, C’est bien prouvé par le déluge. de »Trunkenbold, ganz wie du willst; das ist immer noch besser, als wenn man sich vor dem Wein fürchtet, weil man schlechte Gedanken hat, die einem entschlüpfen könnten.« Und Caderousse begann sein Trinklied weiterzusingen. it "Ubriaco quanto vorrai. Tanto peggio per quelli che hanno paura del vino! Ciò perché hanno qualche cattivo pensiero e temono che il vino lo tolga dal cuore." E Caderousse si mise a cantare gli ultimi versi di una canzone molto in voga a quei tempi: Acqua bevon color che fan del male: N'e una prova il diluvio universale! es -¡Borracho!, eso me gusta; ¡ay de los que no gustan del vino!, tienen algún mal pensamiento, y temen que el vino se lo haga revelar. Y Caderousse se puso a cantar los últimos versos de una canción muy en boga por aquel entonces. Los que beben agua sola son hombres de mala ley, y prueba es de ello... el diluvio de Noé. pt - Sou tão bêbado como você. Tanto pior para aqueles que têm medo do vinho. É porque têm algum mau pensamento que receiam que o vinho lhes descubra. E Caderousse pôs-se a cantar os dois últimos versos de uma canção popular na época: Todos os maus bebem água, Como bem o provou o dilúvio. ------------------------ ro — Spuneai, domnule, reluă Fernand, că ai vrea să mă scoţi din încurcătură. Adăugai însă... — Da, dar adăugam că, pentru a te scoate din încurcătură, este de ajuns ca Dantès să nu se însoare cu fata pe care o iubeşti, şi cred că nunta poate foarte bine să nu mai aibă loc fără ca Dantès să moară. en "You said, sir, you would like to help me, but"— "Yes; but I added, to help you it would be sufficient that Dantes did not marry her you love; and the marriage may easily be thwarted, methinks, and yet Dantes need not die." fr — Vous disiez, Monsieur, reprit Fernand, que vous voudriez me tirer de peine ; mais, ajoutiez-vous… — Oui, mais, ajoutais-je… pour vous tirer de peine il suffit que Dantès n’épouse pas celle que vous aimez ; et le mariage peut très bien manquer, ce me semble, sans que Dantès meure. de »Sie sagten«, fing Ferdinand wieder an, »Sie möchten mich aus der Verlegenheit ziehen; aber, meinten Sie …« »Ja, aber, meinte ich … damit Ihnen geholfen werde, genügt es, daß Dantès Ihre Geliebte nicht heiratet; und die Heirat kann, wie mir scheint, sehr leicht verhindert werden, ohne daß Dantès ums Leben kommt.« it "Dicevate, signore" riprendeva Fernando, "che mi vorreste levar di pena, ma aggiungeste..." "Sì, aggiungevo che per levarvi di pena basta che Dantès non sposi quella che voi amate, ed il matrimonio può benissimo non effettuarsi anche senza che Dantès muoia." es -Conque decíais -replicó Fernando-, que quisierais sacarme de penas; pero añadíais... -Sí, añadía que para sacaros de penas, basta con que Dantés no se case, y me parece que la boda puede impedirse sin que Dantés muera. pt - Dizia, senhor - insistiu Fernand --, que gostaria de me ajudar. Mas acrescentou... - Sim, mas acrescentei... para ajudá-lo‚ preciso que Dantés não case com aquela que o senhor ama, e parece-me que o casamento pode muito bem não se realizar sem que Dantés morra. ------------------------ ro — Numai moartea îi va despărţi, spuse Fernand. — Judeci ca o scoică, prietene, glăsui Caderousse. Uite, Danglars, care e un pişicher, un viclean, un grec, îţi va dovedi că te înşeli. Dovedeşte-i, Danglars. Am garantat pentru tine. Spune-i că nu e nevoie ca Dantès să moară; de altminteri, ar fi păcat să moară. E un băiat bun şi ţin la el. În sănătatea ta, Dantès! en "Death alone can separate them," remarked Fernand. "You talk like a noodle, my friend," said Caderousse; "and here is Danglars, who is a wide-awake, clever, deep fellow, who will prove to you that you are wrong. Prove it, Danglars. I have answered for you. Say there is no need why Dantes should die; it would, indeed, be a pity he should. Dantes is a good fellow; I like Dantes. Dantes, your health." fr — La mort seule les séparera, dit Fernand. — Vous raisonnez comme un coquillage, mon ami, dit Caderousse, et voilà Danglars, qui est un finot, un malin, un grec, qui va vous prouver que vous avez tort. Prouve, Danglars. J’ai répondu de toi. Dis-lui qu’il n’est pas besoin que Dantès meure ; d’ailleurs ce serait fâcheux qu’il mourût, Dantès. C’est un bon garçon, je l’aime, moi, Dantès. À ta santé, Dantès. de »Nur der Tod wird sie trennen«, warf Ferdinand ein. »Du räsonierst wie eine Auster, lieber Freund«, mischte sich Caderousse wieder ein; »dieser Danglars ist ein pfiffiger, mit allen Hunden gehetzter, geriebener Kopf und wird dir beweisen, daß du unrecht hast. Beweise, Danglars; ich habe für dich gutgesagt. Sag ihm, daß es nicht nötig ist, daß Dantès stirbt, was übrigens schade wäre. Ein guter Kerl, der Dantès! Dein Wohl, Dantès!« it "La morte sola può separarli" disse Fernando. "Voi ragionate come un ragazzo, amico mio" disse Caderousse, "e siccome Danglars è un furbo, un maligno, un greco, vi mostrerà in qual modo voi avete torto. Provalo, Danglars, io ho garantito per te. Digli che non vi è bisogno che Dantès muoia... D'altronde mi dispiacerebbe che morisse, Dantès; è un buon giovane... io l'amo... io ti amo Dantès... alla tua salute Dantès!" es -¡Oh!, sólo la muerte puede separarlos -dijo Fernando. -Raciocináis como un pobre hombre, amigo mío -exclamó Caderousse-; aquí tenéis a Danglars, pícaro redomado, que os probará en un santiamén que no sabéis una palabra. Pruébalo, Danglars, yo he respondido de ti, dile que no es necesario que Dantés muera. Por otro lado, muy triste sería que muriese Dantés; es un buen muchacho; le quiero mucho, mucho; ¡a tu salud, Dantés! ¡A tu salud! pt - Só a morte os separará - disse Fernand. - Meu amigo, você raciocina como se não tivesse nada na cabeça - atalhou Caderousse --, e aqui Danglars, que é um finório, um manhoso, um espertalhão, vai-lhe provar que está enganado. Prove, Danglars. Respondo por você. Diga-lhe que não é necessário que Dantés morra; aliás, seria uma pena que Dantés morresse. É bom rapaz e gosto dele, à saúde de Dantés! ------------------------ ro Fernand se ridică mânios. — Lasă-l să spună, glăsui Danglars, ţinându-l pe tânăr; de altminteri, oricât de beat ar fi, nu greşeşte prea mult. Absenţa desparte tot aşa de bine ca moartea. Închipuie-ţi că între Edmond şi Mercédès s-ar afla zidurile unei închisori; ele îi vor despărţi tot atât de mult ca şi cum între ei s-ar afla lespedea unui mormânt. en Fernand se leva avec impatience. — Laissez-le dire, reprit Danglars en retenant le jeune homme, et d’ailleurs, tout ivre qu’il est, il ne fait point si grande erreur. L’absence disjoint tout aussi bien que la mort ; et supposez qu’il y ait entre Edmond et Mercédès les murailles d’une prison, ils seront séparés ni plus ni moins que s’il y avait là pierre d’une tombe. fr Fernando si alzò con la massima impazienza. "Lasciatelo dire" riprese Danglars, trattenendo il catalano, "sebbene ubriaco non dice un grande sproposito: l'assenza separa due individui tanto bene quanto la morte... Supponete per esempio che vi fosse fra Edmondo e Mercedes la muraglia di una prigione; essi sarebbero divisi né più né meno che se vi fosse la lapide di una tomba." de Ferdinand stand ungeduldig auf. »Lassen Sie ihn reden«, sagte Danglars, den jungen Mann zurückhaltend, »und übrigens, so betrunken er ist, er hat nicht so unrecht. Die Trennung ist für die Liebenden so gut wie der Tod. Angenommen, es befänden sich zwischen Edmond und Mercedes die Mauern eines Gefängnisses, so wären sie ebenso getrennt wie durch einen Grabstein.« it Fernando se levantó dando muestras de impaciencia. -Dejadle -dijo Danglars deteniendo al joven-. ¿Quién le hace caso? Además, no va tan desencaminado: la ausencia separa a las personas casi mejor que la muerte. Suponed ahora que entre Edmundo y Mercedes se levantan de pronto los muros de una cárcel; estarán tan separados como si los dividiese la losa de una tumba. es pt Fernand levantou-se com impaciência. - Deixe-o - interveio Danglars, retendo o rapaz. - De resto por mais bêbado que esteja não faz grande diferença. A ausência separa tão bem como a morte... Suponha que existia entre Edmond e Mercedes os muros de uma prisão; estariam tão separados como se houvesse entre eles a pedra de um túmulo. ------------------------ ro — Da, dar din închisoare poţi ieşi, spuse Caderousse, care ţinea să-şi spună părerea, deşi avea mintea înceţoşată. Iar când ai ieşit din închisoare şi te cheamă Edmond Dantès, te răzbuni. — Ce-are a face? murmură Fernand. en "Yes; but one gets out of prison," said Caderousse, who, with what sense was left him, listened eagerly to the conversation, "and when one gets out and one's name is Edmond Dantes, one seeks revenge"— "What matters that?" muttered Fernand. fr — Oui, mais on sort de prison, dit Caderousse, qui avec les restes de son intelligence se cramponnait à la conversation, et quand on est sorti de prison et qu’on s’appelle Edmond Dantès, on se venge. — Qu’importe ! murmura Fernand. de »Ja, aber man kommt aus dem Gefängnis wieder heraus«, fiel Caderousse, der den Rest seiner Vernunft aufwandte, um der Unterhaltung zu folgen, erneut ein. »Und wenn man wieder heraus ist und Edmond Dantès heißt, so rächt man sich.« »Was liegt daran!« murmelte Ferdinand. it "Sì, ma di prigione si esce" disse Caderousse, che con gli ultimi sprazzi della sua intelligenza, si andava frammischiando alla conversazione, "e quando si esce di prigione, e si porta il nome di Edmondo Dantès, uno si vendica." "Che importa!" mormorò Fernando. es -Sí, pero saldrá de la cárcel -dijo Caderousse, que con la sombra de juicio que aún le quedaba se mezclaba en la conversación-; y cuando uno sale de la cárcel y se llama Edmundo Dantés, se venga. -¿Qué importa? -murmuró Fernando. pt - Pois sim, mas sai-se da prisão - observou Caderousse, que se agarrava à conversa com os restos da sua inteligência. E quando aquele que sai da prisão se chama Edmond Dantés, vinga-se. - Que importa! - murmurou Fernand. ------------------------ ro — Şi, în definitiv, de ce l-ar întemniţa pe Dantès? reluă Caderousse. N-a furat, n-a asasinat. — Taci, glăsui Danglars. en "And why, I should like to know," persisted Caderousse, "should they put Dantes in prison? he has not robbed or killed or murdered." "Hold your tongue!" said Danglars. fr — D’ailleurs, reprit Caderousse, pourquoi mettrait-on Dantès en prison ? il n’a ni volé, ni tué, ni assassiné. — Tais-toi, dit Danglars. de »Und weshalb sollte man übrigens Dantès einstecken?« fuhr Caderousse fort. »Er hat weder gestohlen noch einen umgebracht.« »Halt den Mund«, entgegnete Danglars. it "E poi" rispose Caderousse, "perché si metterebbe in prigione Dantès? Egli non ha né rubato, né ammazzato, né assassinato." "Taci una volta!" disse Danglars. es -Además -replicó Caderousse-, ¿por qué han de prender a Dantés si él no ha robado ni matado a nadie?... -Cállate -dijo Danglars. pt - De resto - prosseguiu Caderousse --, sob que acusação se meteria Dantés na prisão? Não roubou, nem matou, nem assassinou. - Cale-se - ordenou Danglars. ------------------------ ro — Nu vreau să tac, spuse Caderousse. Vreau să mi se spună de ce să fie întemniţat Dantès. Mie mi-e drag Dantès. În sănătatea ta, Dantès! Şi dădu pe gât încă un pahar cu vin. Danglars urmări în ochii stinşi ai croitorului progresele beţiei şi, întorcându-se spre Fernand, îi zise: en "I won't hold my tongue!" replied Caderousse; "I say I want to know why they should put Dantes in prison; I like Dantes; Dantes, your health!" and he swallowed another glass of wine. Danglars saw in the muddled look of the tailor the progress of his intoxication, and turning towards Fernand, said, fr — Je ne veux pas me taire, moi, dit Caderousse. Je veux qu’on me dise pourquoi on mettrait Dantès en prison. Moi, j’aime Dantès. À ta santé, Dantès ! Et il avala un nouveau verre de vin. Danglars suivit dans les yeux atones du tailleur les progrès de l’ivresse, et se tournant vers Fernand : de »Ich will den Mund nicht halten«, rief Caderousse. »Ich will wissen, weshalb man Dantès einstecken sollte. Ich liebe den Dantès. Dein Wohl, Dantès!« Und er goß wieder ein Glas hinunter. Danglars beobachtete an den matten Augen des Schneiders, wie dessen Trunkenheit fortschritt. Dann wandte er sich an Ferdinand. it "Io non voglio tacere; pretendo che mi si dica perché si vuol far mettere in prigione Dantès. Amo Dantès! Alla tua salute Dantès!" E vuotò d'un fiato un altro bicchiere di vino. Danglars seguì con lo sguardo i progressi dell'ubriachezza del suo compagno, e volgendosi a Fernando: es -No quiero -contestó Caderousse-; lo que yo quiero que me digan es por qué habían de prender a Dantés; yo quiero mucho a Dantés; ¡a tu salud, Dantés, a tu salud! Y se bebió otro vaso de vino. Danglars observó en los ojos extraviados del sastre el progreso de la borrachera, y volviéndose hacia Fernando, le dijo: pt - Não me quero calar - perguntou Caderousse. - Quero que me digam sob que acusação meteriam Dantés na prisão. Gosto de Dantés. À sua saúde, Dantés! E despejou novo copo de vinho. Danglars verificou pelos olhos inexpressivos do alfaiate os progressos da embriaguez e prosseguiu, virando-se para Fernand: ------------------------ ro — Înţelegi, aşadar, glăsui el, că nu este nevoie să-l ucizi. — Nu, desigur, dacă, precum spuneai dumneata adineauri, am putea face ca Dantès să fie arestat. Dar ce mijloc vei folosi? en "Well, you understand there is no need to kill him." "Certainly not, if, as you said just now, you have the means of having Dantes arrested. Have you that means?" fr — Eh bien ! comprenez-vous, dit-il, qu’il n’y a pas besoin de le tuer ? — Non, certes, si, comme vous le disiez tout à l’heure on avait le moyen de faire arrêter Dantès. Mais ce moyen, l’avez-vous ? de »Nun, verstehen Sie, daß es nicht nötig ist, ihm ans Leben zu gehen?« »Ja, gewiß – wenn man, wie Sie sagen, ein Mittel hätte, ihn festnehmen zu lassen. Aber haben Sie dieses Mittel?« it "Ebbene, comprendete che non vi è bisogno di ucciderlo?" "No certo, se, come voi dicevate poco fa, si potesse trovare il modo di farlo arrestare." es -¿Comprendéis ya que no habría necesidad de matarle? -Desde luego que no, si pudiéramos lograr que lo prendiesen. Pero ¿por qué medio...? pt - Então, já viu que não há necessidade de matá-lo? - De fato não há se, como o senhor dizia há pouco, houver maneira de conseguir que Dantés seja preso. O senhor sabe qual é essa maneira? ------------------------ ro — Căutând cu luare aminte, am putea să găsim unul, spuse Danglars. Dar, continuă el, pentru ce dracu' mă amestec eu? Ce-mi pasă mie? — Nu ştiu dacă îţi pasă, spuse Fernand, prinzându-l de braţ; ceea ce ştiu însă, e că ai un motiv special de ură contra lui Dantès: cine urăşte nu se înşeală asupra simţămintelor altora. en "It is to be found for the searching. But why should I meddle in the matter? it is no affair of mine." "I know not why you meddle," said Fernand, seizing his arm; "but this I know, you have some motive of personal hatred against Dantes, for he who himself hates is never mistaken in the sentiments of others." fr — En cherchant bien, dit Danglars, on pourrait le trouver. Mais, continua-t-il, de quoi diable vais-je me mêler là ; est-ce que cela me regarde ? — Je ne sais pas si cela vous regarde, dit Fernand en lui saisissant le bras ; mais ce que je sais, c’est que vous avez quelque motif de haine particulière contre Dantès : celui qui hait lui-même ne se trompe pas aux sentiments des autres. de »Wenn man sich ordentlich bemühte«, entgegnete Danglars, »ließe es sich finden. Aber«, fuhr er fort, »in was, zum Teufel, mische ich mich da! Geht’s mich etwas an?« »Ob es Sie etwas angeht, weiß ich nicht«, sagte Ferdinand, ihn am Arm fassend, »was ich aber weiß, ist, daß Sie einen besonderen Grund haben, Dantès zu hassen. Wer selbst haßt, täuscht sich nicht in den Gefühlen anderer.« it "Cercando bene" disse Danglars, "lo si potrebbe trovare... Ma di che diavolo vado io ad immischiarmi? É forse cosa che mi riguarda?" "Non so se ciò vi riguardi" disse Fernando afferrandogli un braccio, "ma ciò che so è che voi avete qualche motivo particolare di odio contro Dantès: chi odia se stesso, non s'inganna sui sentimenti degli altri." es -Como lo buscáramos bien -dijo Danglars-, ya se encontraría. Pero ¿en qué lío voy a meterme? ¿Acaso tengo yo algo que ver...? -Yo no sé si esto os interesa -dijo Fernando cogiéndole por el brazo-; pero lo que sí sé es que tenéis algún motivo de odio particular contra Dantés, porque el que odia no se engaña en los sentimientos de los demás. pt - Procurando bem, será possível encontrá-la - respondeu Danglars. - Mas - continuou - por que diabo hei de me meter nisso? Porventura é alguma coisa comigo? - Não sei se é alguma coisa consigo ou não - replicou Fernand, agarrando-o por um braço --, mas o que sei é que o senhor tem qualquer motivo especial de ódio contra Dantés. Quem odeia não se engana a respeito dos sentimentos dos outros. ------------------------ ro — Eu, motive de ură în contra lui Dantès? Pe cinstea mea, nici unul. Te-am văzut nenorocit şi m-a interesat nenorocirea dumitale, atâta tot. Dacă crezi că fac asta pentru mine, atunci adio, scumpe prietene; ieşi din încurcătură cum te pricepi. Danglars se prefăcu că se ridică. en "I!—motives of hatred against Dantes? None, on my word! I saw you were unhappy, and your unhappiness interested me; that's all; but since you believe I act for my own account, adieu, my dear friend, get out of the affair as best you may;" and Danglars rose as if he meant to depart. fr — Moi, des motifs de haine contre Dantès ? Aucun, sur ma parole. Je vous ai vu malheureux et votre malheur m’a intéressé, voilà tout ; mais du moment où vous croyez que j’agis pour mon propre compte, adieu, mon cher ami, tirez-vous d’affaire comme vous pourrez. Et Danglars fit semblant de se lever à son tour. de »Ich einen Grund, Dantès zu hassen? Durchaus nicht, auf Ehre! Ich habe gesehen, daß Sie unglücklich sind, und Ihr Unglück hat mein Mitgefühl erregt, weiter nichts; wenn Sie aber glauben, daß ich selbst ein Interesse an der Sache hätte, dann adieu, lieber Freund, helfen Sie sich selbst, so gut Sie können.« Und Danglars tat, als ob er aufstehen wollte. it "Io!... dei motivi di odio con Dantès? Nessuno, sulla mia parola! Io vi ho visto infelice e la vostra infelicità mi ha commosso, perciò ho preso interesse per voi, ecco tutto. Ma dal momento che voi cre dete che agisca per conto mio, addio, amico caro: levatevi d'imbarazzo come potete." E Danglars fece atto a sua volta d'alzarsi. es -¡Yo motivos de odio contra Dantés!, ninguno, ¡palabra de honor! Os vi desgraciado, y vuestra desgracia me conmovió; esto es todo. Pero desde el momento en que creéis que obro con miras interesadas, adiós, mi querido amigo, salid como podáis de ese atolladero. Y Danglars hizo ademán de irse. pt - Eu motivos de ódio contra Dantés? Palavra que não tenho nenhum. Eu o vi infeliz, meu amigo, e a sua infelicidade interessou-me, mais nada. Mas unia vez que julga que procedo em meu próprio benefício, passe muito bem, meu caro amigo, desenrasque-se como puder. E Danglars simulou levantar-se por sua vez. ------------------------ ro — Nu, spuse Fernand, reţinându-l, rămâi. La urma urmei puţin îmi pasă dacă îi porţi pică lui Dantès sau nu. Eu îi port, recunosc cu tărie. Gă- seşte mijlocul şi-l execut, numai să nu fie vorba de moarte de om, căci Mercédès a spus că se omoară dacă ar fi omorât Dantès. en "No, no," said Fernand, restraining him, "stay! It is of very little consequence to me at the end of the matter whether you have any angry feeling or not against Dantes. I hate him! I confess it openly. Do you find the means, I will execute it, provided it is not to kill the man, for Mercedes has declared she will kill herself if Dantes is killed." fr — Non pas, dit Fernand en le retenant, restez ! Peu m’importe, au bout du compte, que vous en vouliez à Dantès, ou que vous ne lui en vouliez pas : je lui en veux, moi ; je l’avoue hautement. Trouvez le moyen, et je l’exécute, pourvu qu’il n’y ait pas mort d’homme, car Mercédès a dit qu’elle se tuerait si l’on tuait Dantès. de »Nein«, sagte Ferdinand, ihn zurückhaltend, »bleiben Sie! Mir ist’s ja schließlich einerlei, ob Sie etwas gegen Dantès haben oder nicht; ich hasse ihn, das sage ich offen heraus. Finden Sie das Mittel, und ich führ’s aus, vorausgesetzt, daß es nicht sein Leben kostet, denn Mercedes hat gesagt, sie würde sich töten, wenn Dantès stürbe.« it "No" disse Fernando trattenendolo, "restate; in fin dei conti, poco m'importa che voi odiate o no Dantès: io l'odio e lo confesso altamente. Trovate il mezzo ed io l'eseguo, purché non causi la morte dell'uomo poiché Mercedes si ucciderebbe se Dantès fosse ucciso." es -No -dijo Fernando deteniéndole-, quedaos. Poco me importa que odiéis o no a Dantés; pero yo sí le odio; lo confieso francamente. Decidme un medio y lo ejecuto al instante..., como no sea matarle, porque Mercedes ha dicho que se daría muerte si matasen a Dantés. pt - Não vá embora, espere! - pediu Fernand, retendo-o. - No fim de contas, pouco me importa que queira ou não queira mal a Dantés; quero-lhe eu, confessoo bem alto. Descubra a maneira e eu executo-a, contando que não haja morte do homem, pois Mercedes jurou que se mataria se alguém matasse Dantés. ------------------------ ro Caderousse, care îşi lăsase capul pe masă, ridică fruntea, uitându-se la Fernand şi la Danglars cu ochi îngreuiaţi, buimaci: — Să-l omoare pe Dantès? glăsui el. Cine spune să-l omoare pe Dantès? Eu nu vreau să-l omoare. E prietenul meu. S-a oferit azi dimineaţă să-şi împartă banii cu mine, aşa cum şi eu i-am împărţit cu el; nu vreau să-l omoare pe Dantès. en Caderousse, who had let his head drop on the table, now raised it, and looking at Fernand with his dull and fishy eyes, he said,—"Kill Dantes! who talks of killing Dantes? I won't have him killed—I won't! He's my friend, and this morning offered to share his money with me, as I shared mine with him. I won't have Dantes killed—I won't!" fr Caderousse, qui avait laissé tomber sa tête sur la table, releva le front, et regardant Fernand et Danglars avec des yeux lourds et hébétés : — Tuer Dantès ! dit-il, qui parle ici de tuer Dantès ? Je ne veux pas qu’on le tue, moi : c’est mon ami ; il a offert ce matin de partager son argent avec moi, comme j’ai partagé le mien avec lui : je ne veux pas qu’on tue Dantès. de Caderousse, der den Kopf hatte auf den Tisch sinken lassen, richtete ihn auf und rief, Ferdinand und Danglars mit schweren, blöden Augen ansehend: »Dantès töten! Wer spricht hier davon, Dantès zu töten? Er soll nicht umgebracht werden; er ist mein Freund; er hat heute morgen sein Geld mit mir teilen wollen, wie ich meines mit ihm geteilt habe; ich will nicht, daß Dantès getötet wird.« it Caderousse che aveva lasciato cadere la testa sul tavolo rialzò la fronte e guardando Fernando e Danglars, con occhi appesantiti e spenti: "Uccidere Dantès..." disse. "Chi parla di uccidere Dantès? Io non voglio che sia ucciso, io!... É mio amico... Mi ha offerto questa mattina di divider con me il suo denaro, come io ho diviso il mio con lui... Non voglio che si uccida Dantès!..." es Caderousse levantó la cabeza que había dejado caer sobre la mesa, y mirando a Fernando y a Danglars estúpidamente: -¡Matar a Dantés...! -dijo- ¿Quién habla de matar a Dantés? ¡No quiero que le maten... !, es mi amigo... esta mañana me ofreció su dinero..., del mismo modo que yo partí en otro tiempo el mío con él... ¡No quiero que maten a Dantés... ! , no... , no... pt Caderousse, que deixara cair a cabeça em cima da mesa, levantou-a e, olhando Fernand e Danglars com os olhos mortiços e embrutecidos, observou: - Matar Dantés? Quem fala aqui em matar Dantés? Não consinto que o matem. E meu amigo, ainda esta manhã se ofereceu para compartilhar o seu dinheiro comigo, como compartilhei o meu com ele. Não consinto que matem Dantés! ------------------------ ro — Dar cine-ţi spuse că-l omoară, nătărăule? reluă Danglars. E vorba doar de o glumă. Bea în sănătatea lui, adăugă el umplând paharul lui Caderousse, şi lasă-ne în pace. — Da, da, în sănătatea lui Dantès, spuse Caderousse, deşertând paharul. În sănătatea lui. În sănătatea lui... en "And who has said a word about killing him, muddlehead?" replied Danglars. "We were merely joking; drink to his health," he added, filling Caderousse's glass, "and do not interfere with us." "Yes, yes, Dantes' good health!" said Caderousse, emptying his glass, "here's to his health! his health—hurrah!" fr — Et qui te parle de le tuer, imbécile ! reprit Danglars ; il s’agit d’une simple plaisanterie ; bois à sa santé, ajouta-t-il en remplissant le verre de Caderousse, et laisse-nous tranquilles. — Oui, oui, à la santé de Dantès ! dit Caderousse en vidant son verre, à sa santé !… à sa santé… là ! de »Schafskopf! wer spricht denn davon, ihn zu töten?« sagte Danglars. »Es handelt sich um einen bloßen Scherz. Trink auf sein Wohl«, fügte er, das Glas Caderousses füllend, hinzu, »und laß uns in Ruhe.« »Ja, ja, auf Dantès’ Wohl!« sagte Caderousse, indem er sein Glas leerte, »auf sein Wohl … auf sein Wohl … da!« it "E chi ti parla di ucciderlo, imbecille" riprese Danglars, "si parla di un semplice scherzo. Bevi alla sua salute" soggiunse riempiendogli il bicchiere, "e lasciaci tranquilli." "Sì, sì, alla salute di Dantès" disse Caderousse, vuotando il bicchiere, "alla sua salute... alla sua salute... al... la..." es -Y ¿quién habla de matarle, imbécil? -replicó Danglars-. Sólo se trata de una simple broma. Bebe a su salud -añadió llenándole un vaso-, y déjanos en paz. -Sí, sí, a la salud de Dantés -dijo Caderousse apurando el contenido de su vaso-; a su salud... a su salud... a su... pt - E quem fala em matá-lo, imbecil? - perguntou Danglars. - Trata-se apenas de uma brincadeira. Beba à sua saúde - acrescentou, enchendo o copo de Caderousse - e deixe-nos tranquilos. - Sim, sim, à saúde de Dantés! - exclamou Caderousse, despejando o copo. - à sua saúde!... à sua saúde!... ------------------------ ro — Şi mijlocul? spuse Fernand. — Cum, încă nu l-ai găsit? — Nu, dumneata ţi-ai asumat sarcina asta. — Adevărat, reluă Danglars, francezii au asupra spaniolilor superioritatea că spaniolii rumegă şi francezii inventează. en "But the means—the means?" said Fernand. "Have you not hit upon any?" asked Danglars. "No!—you undertook to do so." "True," replied Danglars; "the French have the superiority over the Spaniards, that the Spaniards ruminate, while the French invent." fr — Mais le moyen… le moyen ? dit Fernand. — Vous ne l’avez donc pas trouvé encore, vous ? — Non, vous vous en êtes chargé. — C’est vrai, reprit Danglars, les Français ont cette supériorité sur les Espagnols, que les Espagnols ruminent et que les Français inventent. de »Aber das Mittel … das Mittel?« fragte Ferdinand. »Sie haben’s also noch nicht?« »Nein, Sie haben’s übernommen, es zu finden.« »Allerdings«, meinte Danglars, »die Franzosen sind den Spaniern insofern überlegen, als diese grübeln, während die Franzosen erfinden.« it "Ma il mezzo?... Il mezzo?" disse con impazienza Fernando. "Voi non lo avete ancora trovato?" "No, voi ve ne siete incaricato." "É vero" rispose Danglars, "i francesi hanno questa superiorità sopra gli spagnoli: gli spagnoli ruminano, e i francesi inventano." es -Pero ¿el medio...?, ¿el medio? -murmuró Fernando. -¿No lo habéis hallado aún? -No, vos os encargasteis de eso. -Es cierto -repuso Danglars-, los franceses tienen sobre los españoles la ventaja de que los españoles piensan y los franceses improvisan. pt - Mas o meio... o meio? - insistiu Fernand. - Ainda o não encontrou? - Não, o senhor é que se encarregou disso. - É verdade - concordou Danglars. - Os Franceses têm esta vantagem sobre os espanhóis: enquanto os espanhóis ruminam, os Franceses inventam. ------------------------ ro — Atunci inventează, spuse Fernand cu nerăbdare. — Chelner, glăsui Danglars, o pană, cerneală şi hârtie! — O pană, cerneală şi hârtie, murmură Fernand. en "Do you invent, then," said Fernand impatiently. "Waiter," said Danglars, "pen, ink, and paper." "Pen, ink, and paper," muttered Fernand. fr — Inventez donc alors, dit Fernand avec impatience. — Garçon, dit Danglars, une plume, de l’encre et du papier ! — Une plume, de l’encre et du papier ! murmura Fernand. de »Dann erfinden Sie doch«, gab Ferdinand ungeduldig zurück. »Kellner«, rief Danglars, »eine Feder, Tinte und Papier!« »Eine Feder, Tinte und Papier!« murmelte Ferdinand. it "Inventate dunque, inventate" disse Fernando con impazienza. "Cameriere!" disse Danglars, "carta, penna e calamaio." "Carta, penna, calamaio?" mormorò Fernando. es -Improvisad, pues -dijo Fernando con impaciencia. -Muchacho -dijo Danglars-, trae recado de escribir. -¡Recado de escribir! -murmuró Fernando. pt - Então invente - perguntou Fernand, com impaciência. - Criado, uma pena, tinta e papel! - pediu Danglars. - Uma pena, tinta e papel... - murmurou Fernand. ------------------------ ro — Da, eu sunt agent contabil: pana, cerneala şi hârtia sunt instrumentele mele; iar fără instrumente, nu ştiu să fac nimic. — O pană, cerneală şi hârtie, strigă la rândul său Fernand. — Aveţi aici pe masă ceea ce doriţi, spuse chelnerul, arătând obiectele cerute. en "Yes; I am a supercargo; pen, ink, and paper are my tools, and without my tools I am fit for nothing." "Pen, ink, and paper, then," called Fernand loudly. "There's what you want on that table," said the waiter. fr — Oui, je suis agent comptable : la plume, l’encre et le papier sont mes instruments ; et sans mes instruments je ne sais rien faire. — Une plume, de l’encre et du papier ! cria à son tour Fernand. — Il y a ce que vous désirez là sur cette table, dit le garçon en montrant les objets demandés. de »Jawohl, ich bin Rechnungsführer. Feder, Tinte und Papier sind mein Handwerkszeug, und ohne das kann ich nichts anfangen.« »Eine Feder, Tinte und Papier!« rief nun seinerseits Ferdinand. »Dort auf dem Tisch finden Sie das Gewünschte«, sagte der Kellner. it "Sì, io son scrivano computista, la penna, l'inchiostro e la carta sono i miei strumenti, e senza di questi non saprei fare cosa alcuna." "Carta, penna e calamaio!" gridò ad alta voce Fernando. "Ecco tutto" disse il cameriere portando gli oggetti richiesti. es -Puesto que soy editor responsable, ¿de qué instrumentos me he de servir sino de pluma, tinta y papel? -¿Traes eso? -exclamó Fernando a su vez. -En esa mesa hay recado de escribir -respondió el mozo señalando una inmediata. pt - Sim, sou guarda-livros: a pena, a tinta e o papel são as minhas ferramentas, e sem as minhas ferramentas não sei fazer nada. - Uma pena, tinta e papel! - gritou por sua vez Fernand. - Têm o que desejam em cima daquela mesa - disse o criado, indicando os objetos pedidos. ------------------------ ro — Atunci dă-ni-le. Chelnerul luă hârtia, cerneala şi pana, depunându-le pe masa de sub umbrar. — Când te gândeşti, spuse Caderousse, lăsându-şi mâna pe hârtie, că poţi, cu astea, să ucizi un om mai sigur decât dacă l-ai aştepta în întunericul unei păduri pentru a-l asasina. Mie mi-a fost totdeauna mai mult frică de o pană, de o sticlă cu cerneală şi de o foaie de hârtie, decât de o spadă sau de un pistol. en "Bring them here." The waiter did as he was desired. "When one thinks," said Caderousse, letting his hand drop on the paper, "there is here wherewithal to kill a man more sure than if we waited at the corner of a wood to assassinate him! I have always had more dread of a pen, a bottle of ink, and a sheet of paper, than of a sword or pistol." fr — Donnez-les-nous alors. Le garçon prit le papier, l’encre et la plume, et les déposa sur la table du berceau. — Quand on pense, dit Caderousse en laissant tomber sa main sur le papier, qu’il y a là de quoi tuer un homme plus sûrement que si on l’attendait au coin d’un bois pour l’assassiner ! J’ai toujours eu plus peur d’une plume, d’une bouteille d’encre et d’une feuille de papier que d’une épée ou d’un pistolet. de »Dann geben Sie’s uns.« Der Kellner stellte Feder, Tinte und Papier auf den Tisch in der Laube. »Wenn man bedenkt«, sagte Caderousse, indem er seine Hand auf das Papier fallen ließ, »daß man damit einen Menschen sicherer töten kann, als wenn man ihm im Walde versteckt auflauert! Ich habe stets vor einer Feder, einer Flasche Tinte und einem Blatt Papier größere Angst gehabt als vor Säbel und Pistole.« it "Quando si pensa" disse Caderousse, lasciando cadere la mano sulla carta, "che con questa carta si può ammazzare un uomo con più facilità che se si attendesse all'angolo di un bosco per assassinarlo. Ho sempre avuto più paura di una bottiglia d'inchiostro, di una penna e di un calama io, che non di una spada o di una pistola." es -Tráelo. El mozo lo cogió y lo colocó encima de la mesa de los bebedores. -¡Cuando pienso -observó Caderousse, dejando caer su mano sobre el papel- que con esos medios se puede matar a un hombre con mayor seguridad que en un camino a puñaladas! Siempre tuve más miedo a una pluma y a un tintero, que a una espada o a una pistola. pt - Então nos dê. O criado pegou o papel, a tinta e a pena e colocou-os em cima da mesa da latada. - Quando penso - comentou Caderousse, deixando cair a mão em cima do papel - que há aqui com que matar um homem mais seguramente do que se o esperassem no recanto de um bosque para o assassinar!... Sempre tive mais medo de uma pena, dum tinteiro e de uma folha de papel do que de uma espada ou de uma pistola. ------------------------ ro — Afurisitul nu este încă aşa de beat cum pare, spuse Danglars. Fernand, toarnă-i de băut. Fernand umplu paharul lui Caderousse, iar acesta, un veritabil băutor, luă mâna de pe hârtie şi o duse la pahar. en "The fellow is not so drunk as he appears to be," said Danglars. "Give him some more wine, Fernand." Fernand filled Caderousse's glass, who, like the confirmed toper he was, lifted his hand from the paper and seized the glass. fr — Le drôle n’est pas encore si ivre qu’il en a l’air, dit Danglars ; versez-lui donc à boire, Fernand. Fernand remplit le verre de Caderousse, et celui-ci, en véritable buveur qu’il était, leva la main de dessus le papier et la porta à son verre. de »Der Kerl ist noch nicht so betrunken, wie er aussieht«, bemerkte Danglars. »Schenken Sie ihm doch ein, Ferdinand.« Ferdinand schenkte das Glas Caderousses voll, und dieser nahm die Hand vom Papier und griff nach seinem Glase. it "Il buffone non è ancora ubriaco quanto sembra" disse Danglars. "Versategli dunque da bere, Fernando." Fernando riempì il bicchiere di Caderousse; e questi, da quel bravo bevitore che era, levò la mano dalla cart a, e la portò al bicchiere. es -Ese tunante no está tan borracho como parece -dijo Danglars-. Echadle más vino, Fernando. Fernando llenó el vaso de Caderousse, observándole atentamente, hasta que le vio, casi vencido por ese nuevo exceso, colocar, o más bien, soltar su vaso sobre la mesa. pt - O velhaco não está ainda tão bêbado como parece - observou Danglars. - Dê-lhe de beber, Fernand. Fernand voltou a encher o copo de Caderousse e este, como bom bebedor que era, levantou a mão de cima do papel e levou-a ao copo. ------------------------ ro Catalanul urmări mişcarea până când, aproape învins de noul atac, Caderousse lăsă paharul, sau, mai bine zis, îi dădu drumul pe masă. — Ei, reluă catalanul, văzând că ultimul rest al minţii lui Caderousse începea să dispară sub efectul paharului cu vin. en The Catalan watched him until Caderousse, almost overcome by this fresh assault on his senses, rested, or rather dropped, his glass upon the table. "Well!" resumed the Catalan, as he saw the final glimmer of Caderousse's reason vanishing before the last glass of wine. fr Le Catalan suivit le mouvement jusqu’à ce que Caderousse, presque vaincu par cette nouvelle attaque, reposât ou plutôt laissât retomber son verre sur la table. — Eh bien ? reprit le Catalan en voyant que le reste de la raison de Caderousse commençait à disparaître sous ce dernier verre de vin. de Der Katalonier beobachtete diese Bewegung, bis Caderousse, dem das Glas fast den Rest gab, dasselbe wieder auf den Tisch stellte oder vielmehr fallen ließ. »Nun denn?« fragte der Katalonier. it Il catalano seguì i movimenti fino a che Caderousse, quasi sopraffatto da questo nuovo attacco, lasciò cadere il suo bicchiere sulla tavola. "Ebbene..." riprese il catalano, vedendo che il poco della ragione che restava a Caderousse cominciava a sparire sotto l'influenza di quest'ultimo bicchiere di vino. es -Conque... -murmuró el catalán, conociendo que ya no podía estorbarle Caderousse, pues la poca razón que conservaba iba a desaparecer con aquel último vaso de vino. pt O catalão seguiu-lhe o gesto até Caderousse, quase vencido por aquele novo ataque, pousar, ou antes deixar cair, o copo em cima da mesa. - Então? - perguntou o catalão, vendo que o resto da razão de Caderousse começava a desaparecer depois do último copo de vinho. ------------------------ ro — Aşadar, îţi spuneam, reluă Danglars, că dacă, după o călătorie ca aceasta făcută de Dantès, şi în care el a ajuns la Neapole şi pe insula Elba, cineva l-ar denunţa procurorului ca agent bonapartist... — Îl voi denunţa eu, spuse flăcăul cu însufleţire. en "Well, then, I should say, for instance," resumed Danglars, "that if after a voyage such as Dantes has just made, in which he touched at the Island of Elba, some one were to denounce him to the king's procureur as a Bonapartist agent"— "I will denounce him!" exclaimed the young man hastily. fr — Eh bien ! je disais donc, par exemple, reprit Danglars, que si, après un voyage comme celui que vient de faire Dantès, et dans lequel il a touché à Naples et à l’île d’Elbe, quelqu’un le dénonçait au procureur du roi comme agent bonapartiste… — Je le dénoncerai, moi ! dit vivement le jeune homme. de »Nun, ich meinte also«, sagte Danglars, »daß, wenn jemand nach einer Reise, wie sie Dantès gemacht hat und auf welcher er Neapel und die Insel Elba berührt hat, wenn jemand, sage ich, ihn dem Staatsanwalt als bonapartistischen Agenten anzeigte …« »Ich werde ihn anzeigen«, sagte lebhaft der junge Mann. it "Ebbene dicevo dunque, per esempio" riprese Danglars, "che se dopo un viaggio come quello che ha fatto Dantès e in cui ha toccato Napoli e l'isola d'Elba, qualcuno lo denunciasse..." "Lo denunzierò io" disse con vivacità il giovane. es -Pues, señor, decía -prosiguió Danglars-, que si después de un viaje como el que acaba de hacer Dantés tocando a Nápoles y en la isla de Elba, le denunciase alguien al procurador del rey como agente bonapartista... -Yo le denunciaré -dijo vivamente el joven. pt - Então, dizia eu - prosseguiu Danglars - que se, por exemplo, depois de uma viagem como a que acaba de fazer Dantés, e durante a qual escalou Nápoles e a ilha de Elba, alguém o denunciasse ao procurador régio como agente bonapartista... - Denuncio-o eu! - disse vivamente o rapaz. ------------------------ ro — Bine, dar în acest caz eşti pus să iscăleşti declaraţia, eşti confruntat cu cel pe care l-ai denunţat: eu îţi ofer mijloace să-ţi susţii acuzaţia; dar Dantès nu poate să rămână la nesfârşit în închisoare; într-o zi sau alta el va ieşi, iar atunci va fi vai de cel care l-a băgat. — Eu nu cer decât un lucru, spuse Fernand: să vină şi să-mi caute pricină. en "Yes, but they will make you then sign your declaration, and confront you with him you have denounced; I will supply you with the means of supporting your accusation, for I know the fact well. But Dantes cannot remain forever in prison, and one day or other he will leave it, and the day when he comes out, woe betide him who was the cause of his incarceration!" "Oh, I should wish nothing better than that he would come and seek a quarrel with me." fr — Oui ; mais alors on vous fait signer votre déclaration, on vous confronte avec celui que vous avez dénoncé : je vous fournis de quoi soutenir votre accusation, je le sais bien ; mais Dantès ne peut rester éternellement en prison, un jour ou l’autre il en sort, et, ce jour où il en sort, malheur à celui qui l’y a fait entrer ! — Oh ! je ne demande qu’une chose, dit Fernand, c’est qu’il vienne me chercher une querelle ! de »Ja; aber dann läßt man Sie Ihre Erklärung unterschreiben, man stellt Sie dem gegenüber, den Sie angezeigt haben; ich liefere Ihnen freilich das Material, um Ihre Anklage zu begründen, aber Dantès kann nicht ewig im Gefängnis bleiben; eines Tages, über kurz oder lang, wird er herauskommen, und dann wehe dem, der ihn hineingebracht hat!« »Oh, ich wünschte weiter nichts, als daß er mit mir Streit suchte!« rief Ferdinand. it "Sì, ma allora vi si fa firmare la vostra dichiarazione, e vi si confronta con quello che avete denunciato. Io vi somministro di che sostenere la vostra accusa, lo so bene. Ma Dantès non può restare eternamente in prigione; un giorno o l'altro ne uscirà, e il giorno in cui esce sarà terribile con quello che lo ha fatto entrare." "Oh, io non desidero che una cosa" disse Fernando, "che egli venga a provocare un duello." es -Sí, pero os harán firmar vuestra declaración, os carearán con el reo, y aunque yo os dé pruebas para sostener la acusación, eso es poco; Dantés no puede permanecer preso eternamente; un día a otro tendrá que salir, y en el día en que salga, ¡desdichado de vos! -¡Oh! Sólo deseo una cosa -dijo Fernando-, y es que me venga a buscar. pt - Pois sim, mas nesse caso obrigam-no a assinar a denúncia e acareiam-no com o denunciado. E claro que lhe fornecerei o necessário para sustentar a sua acusação, o problema não é esse, mas Dantés não ficará eternamente na prisão, mais dia menos dia sairá, e no dia em que sair... pobre daquele que o fez entrar! - Oh, não peço outra coisa senão que me procure para lutarmos! - declarou Fernand. ------------------------ ro — Da, şi Mercédès? Mercédès, care te urăşte dacă ai cuteza să zgârii epiderma adoratului ei Edmond? — Într-adevăr, spuse Fernand. en "Yes, and Mercedes! Mercedes, who will detest you if you have only the misfortune to scratch the skin of her dearly beloved Edmond!" "True!" said Fernand. fr — Oui, et Mercédès ! Mercédès, qui vous prend en haine si vous avez seulement le malheur d’écorcher l’épiderme à son bien-aimé Edmond ! — C’est juste, dit Fernand. de »Ja, und Mercedes? Mercedes, die Sie hassen wird, wenn Sie das Unglück hätten, ihrem vielgeliebten Edmond nur die Haut zu ritzen!« »Ja, das ist freilich wahr«, bemerkte Ferdinand. it "Sì, e Mercedes? Mercedes vi prenderà in odio se voi avrete soltanto la disgrazia di scalfire la pelle al suo diletto Edmondo!" "É giusto" disse Fernando. es -Sí, pero Mercedes os aborrecerá si tocáis el pelo de la ropa a su adorado Edmundo. -Es verdad -repuso Fernando. pt - Claro! E Mercedes? Mercedes que o odiará se você tiver a infelicidade de arranhar sequer a pele do seu bem-amado Edmond? - Tem razão - admitiu Fernand. ------------------------ ro — Nu, nu, reluă Danglars, dacă te hotărăşti la asta, ar fi bine să iei, aşa cum iau eu, pana, s-o moi în cerneală şi să scrii cu stânga, pentru ca scrisul să nu fie recunoscut, un mic denunţ conceput astfel: en "No, no," continued Danglars; "if we resolve on such a step, it would be much better to take, as I now do, this pen, dip it into this ink, and write with the left hand (that the writing may not be recognized) the denunciation we propose." fr — Non, non, reprit Danglars, si on se décidait à une pareille chose, voyez-vous, il vaudrait bien mieux prendre tout bonnement, comme je le fais, cette plume, la tremper dans l’encre, et écrire de la main gauche, pour que l’écriture ne fût pas reconnue, une petite dénonciation ainsi conçue. de »Nein«, fuhr Danglars fort, »wenn man sich so etwas vornähme, sehen Sie, so wär’s viel besser, man nähme einfach diese Feder, wie ich es jetzt tue, tauchte sie ein und schriebe mit der linken Hand, damit die Handschrift nicht erkannt würde, eine folgendermaßen abgefaßte kleine Anzeige …« it "No, no" riprese Danglars, "se si decide una cosa simile, vedete bene, è meglio prendere bonariamente, così come faccio io, questa penna, bagnarla nell'inchiostro e scrivere con la mano sinistra, affinché il carattere non sia individuato, la piccola seguente denuncia." es -Nada, si nos decidimos, lo mejor es coger esta pluma simplemente, y escribir una denuncia con la mano izquierda para que no sea conocida la letra -contestó Danglars; pt - Não, não - prosseguiu Danglars. - Se está decidido a fazer semelhante coisa o melhor é pegar tranquilamente, como eu faço, nesta pena, molhá-la na tinta e escrever com a mão esquerda, para que a letra não seja conhecida, uma denunciazinha assim concebida... ------------------------ ro Şi, întărindu-şi cuvintele cu fapta, Danglars scrise cu stânga, cu un scris răsturnat, fără nici o asemănare cu scrierea sa obişnuită, următoarele rânduri pe care le dădu lui Fernand şi pe care Fernand le citi încet: en And Danglars, uniting practice with theory, wrote with his left hand, and in a writing reversed from his usual style, and totally unlike it, the following lines, which he handed to Fernand, and which Fernand read in an undertone:— fr Et Danglars, joignant l’exemple au précepte, écrivit de la main gauche et d’une écriture renversée, qui n’avait aucune analogie avec son écriture habituelle, les lignes suivantes, qu’il passa à Fernand, et que Fernand lut à demi voix. de Und Danglars schrieb mit der linken Hand in einer Schrift, die mit seiner gewöhnlichen nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit hatte, folgende Zeilen, die er Ferdinand übergab und die dieser halblaut überlas: it E Danglars, unendo l'esempio all'insegnamento, scrisse con la mano sinistra e con un carattere rovesciato, che non aveva alcuna analogia col suo carattere ordinario, le parole che egli passò a Fernando e questi lesse a mezza voce. es y esto diciendo, escribió con la mano izquierda y con una letra que en nada se parecía a la suya acostumbrada, los siguientes renglones, que Fernando leyó a media voz: pt E Danglars, juntando o exemplo à palavra, escreveu com a mão esquerda, com letra inclinada para trás que não tinha qualquer analogia com a sua caligrafia habitual, as seguintes linhas, que passou a Fernand e que Fernand leu a meia voz: ------------------------ ro "Domnul procuror regal este înştiinţat, de un prieten al tronului şi al religiei, că numitului Edmond Dantès, secundul vasului «Faraon», sosit azi dimineaţă din Smirna, după ce s-a oprit la Neapole şi la Porto-Ferrajo, i-au fost încredinţate de către Murat o scrisoare pentru uzurpator, şi de către uzurpator o scrisoare pentru comitetul bonapartist din Paris. en "The honorable, the king's attorney, is informed by a friend of the throne and religion, that one Edmond Dantes, mate of the ship Pharaon, arrived this morning from Smyrna, after having touched at Naples and Porto-Ferrajo, has been intrusted by Murat with a letter for the usurper, and by the usurper with a letter for the Bonapartist committee in Paris. fr « Monsieur le procureur du roi est prévenu, par un ami du trône et de la religion, que le nommé Edmond Dantès, second du navire le Pharaon arrivé ce matin de Smyrne après avoir touché à Naples et à Porto-Ferrajo, a été chargé, par Murat, d’une lettre pour l’usurpateur, et, par l’usurpateur, d’une lettre pour le comité bonapartiste de Paris. de »Der Herr Königliche Staatsanwalt wird von einem Freunde des Thrones und der Religion darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß ein gewisser Edmond Dantès, Erster Offizier des Schiffes ›Pharao‹, welches, von Smyrna kommend, nach Berührung von Neapel und Porto Ferrajo heute morgen hier eingelaufen ist, von Murat einen Brief an den Usurpator und von dem Usurpator einen Brief an das bonapartistische Komitee in Paris erhalten hat. it "Il signor Procuratore del Re è avvisato, da un amico del trono e della religione, che un tale, nominato Edmondo Dantès, secondo del bastimento il Faraone giunto questa mattina da Smirne, dopo aver toccato Napoli e Portoferraio, fu incaricato da Murat di una lettera per l'usurpatore, e dall'usurpatore di una lettera per il Comitato bonapartista di Parigi. es Un amigo del trono y de la religión previene al señor procurador del rey que un tal Edmundo Dantés, segundo de El Faraón, que llegó esta mañana de Esmirna, después de haber tocado en Nápoles y en Porto-Ferrajo, ha recibido de Murat una misiva para el usurpador, y de éste otra carta para la junta bonapartista de París. pt " O Sr. Procurador Régio é avisado por um amigo do trono e da religião de que um tal Edmond Dantés, imediato do navio Pharaon, chegado esta manhã de Esmirna depois de escalar Nápoles e Porto Ferraio, foi encarregado por Murat de entregar uma carta ao usurpador e pelo usurpador de entregar outra carta ao comitê bonapartista de Paris. ------------------------ ro Dovada crimei sale se poate face arestându-l, căci scrisoarea se va găsi sau la el, sau la părintele său, sau în cabina sa de pe bordul «Faraonului»".. — Aşa, continuă Danglars. În felul acesta răzbunarea dumitale va fi deplină, căci în nici un chip ea nu va putea să se întoarcă asupră-ţi, iar lucrurile vor merge de la sine. Nu-ţi rămâne decât să îndoi scrisoarea cum fac eu şi să scrii pe ea: "Domnului procuror regal". en Proof of this crime will be found on arresting him, for the letter will be found upon him, or at his father's, or in his cabin on board the Pharaon." "Very good," resumed Danglars; "now your revenge looks like common-sense, for in no way can it revert to yourself, and the matter will thus work its own way; there is nothing to do now but fold the letter as I am doing, and write upon it, 'To the king's attorney,' and that's all settled." fr « On aura la preuve de son crime en l’arrêtant ; car on trouvera cette lettre ou sur lui, ou chez son père, ou dans sa cabine à bord du Pharaon. » — À la bonne heure, continua Danglars ; ainsi votre vengeance aurait le sens commun, car d’aucune façon alors elle ne pourrait retomber sur vous, et la chose irait toute seule ; il n’y aurait plus qu’à plier cette lettre, comme je le fais, et à écrire dessus : « À monsieur le procureur royal. » Tout serait dit. de Der Beweis seines Verbrechens wird sich bei seiner Verhaftung ergeben, denn man wird besagten Brief entweder bei ihm, in der Wohnung seines Vaters oder in seiner Kajüte an Bord des ›Pharao‹ finden.« »Da sehen Sie«, fuhr Danglars fort, »so würde Ihre Rache Sinn und Verstand haben, denn sie könnte in keiner Weise auf Sie zurückfallen, und die Sache würde sich von selbst machen; man braucht jetzt nur noch diesen Brief zu falten und darauf zu schreiben: An den Königlichen Staatsanwalt. Das wäre die ganze Geschichte.« it Si avrà la prova del suo delitto arrestandolo poiché si troverà questa, o nelle sue tasche, o in casa di suo padre, o nella sua cabina a bordo del Faraone." "Alla buon'ora" continuò Danglars, "in tal modo la vostra vendetta sarà attribuita alle circostanze, e sarete sicuro che non ricadrà sopra di voi, e la cosa andrà da sola. Perciò non vi resterebbe più che piegare la lettera come faccio io, scriverci sopra: "Al Procuratore del Re", e tutto sarebbe fatto." es Fácilmente se tendrá la prueba de su crimen, prendiéndole, porque la carta se hallará sobre su persona, o en casa de su padre, o en su camarote, a bordo de El Faraón. -Está bien -añadió Danglars-. De este modo vuestra venganza tendría sentido común, y de lo contrario podría recaer sobre vos mismo, ¿entendéis? Ya no queda sino cerrar la carta, escribir el sobre -y Danglars hizo como decía-: Al señor procurador del rey, y asunto concluido. pt Ter-se-á a prova do seu crime prendendo-o, pois encontrar-se-á essa carta com ele ou em casa do pai, ou no seu camarote a bordo do Pharaon." - Assim, sim - prosseguiu Danglars. - Assim a sua vingança teria sentido, porque de modo algum recairia sobre si e o caso seguiria o seu curso sozinho. Bastaria dobrar esta carta, como eu faço, e escrever por fora: “Ao Sr. Procurador Régio.” Estaria tudo resolvido. ------------------------ ro Şi Danglars scrise adresa, parcă în joacă. — Da, totul e gata, exclamă Caderousse care, cu ultima sforţare a minţii, urmărise lectura şi înţelegea instinctiv nenorocirile ce ar decurge dintr-un atare denunţ; da, totul e gata: atât numai că va fi o infamie. Şi întinse braţul să apuce scrisoarea. en And Danglars wrote the address as he spoke. "Yes, and that's all settled!" exclaimed Caderousse, who, by a last effort of intellect, had followed the reading of the letter, and instinctively comprehended all the misery which such a denunciation must entail. "Yes, and that's all settled; only it will be an infamous shame;" and he stretched out his hand to reach the letter. fr Et Danglars écrivit l’adresse en se jouant. — Oui, tout serait dit, s’écria Caderousse, qui par un dernier effort d’intelligence avait suivi la lecture, et qui comprenait d’instinct tout ce qu’une pareille dénonciation pourrait entraîner de malheur ; oui, tout serait dit : seulement, ce serait une infamie. Et il allongea le bras pour prendre la lettre. de Und Danglars schrieb wie zum Scherz die Adresse. »Ja, das wäre die ganze Geschichte«, rief Caderousse, welcher, seinen letzten Rest von Vernunft anstrengend, der Vorlesung gefolgt war und instinktmäßig begriff, welches Unheil eine derartige Anzeige anrichten konnte; »ja, das wäre die ganze Geschichte, aber es wäre eine Niederträchtigkeit.« Und er streckte den Arm nach dem Briefe aus. it E Danglars fece la soprascritta come se avesse scherzato. "Sì, tutto sarebbe fatto" gridò Caderousse, che con un ultimo sforzo d'intelligenza aveva seguito la lettura, e che comprendeva per istinto tutto il male che avrebbe potuto apportare una simile denuncia. "Sì, tutto sarebbe fatto, soltanto sarebbe un'infamia." Ed allungò il braccio per prendere la lettera. es -Sí, asunto concluido -exclamó Caderousse, quien con los últimos resplandores de su inteligencia había escuchado la lectura, y comprendiendo por instinto todas las desgracias que podría causar tal denuncia; sí, negocio concluido; pero sería una infamia. Y alargó el brazo para coger la carta. pt E Danglars escreveu o endereço, gracejando. - Sim, estaria tudo resolvido! - gritou Caderousse, que num derradeiro esforço de inteligência seguira a leitura e compreendera instintivamente a desgraça que semelhante denúncia poderia ocasionar. Sim estaria tudo resolvido; simplesmente, seria uma infâmia! E estendeu o braço para pegar a carta. ------------------------ ro — Nu, ceea ce spun şi fac este o glumă, glăsui Danglars, îndepărtând scrisoarea; iar primul căruia i-ar părea rău să i se întâmple ceva rău lui Dantès, bunului Dantès, aş fi eu. De aceea, uite... Luă scrisoarea, o mototoli şi o aruncă într-un colţ al umbrarului. en "Yes," said Danglars, taking it from beyond his reach; "and as what I say and do is merely in jest, and I, amongst the first and foremost, should be sorry if anything happened to Dantes—the worthy Dantes—look here!" And taking the letter, he squeezed it up in his hands and threw it into a corner of the arbor. fr — Aussi, dit Danglars en la poussant hors de la portée de sa main ; aussi, ce que je dis et ce que je fais, c’est en plaisantant ; et, le premier, je serais bien fâché qu’il arrivât quelque chose à Dantès, ce bon Dantès ! Aussi, tiens… Il prit la lettre, la froissa dans ses mains et la jeta dans un coin de la tonnelle. de »Das Ganze ist ja auch nur ein Scherz«, sagte Danglars, wobei er den Brief aus der Reichweite des Trunkenen schob, »und ich wäre der erste, der es bedauerte, wenn Dantès, diesem braven Dantès, etwas zustieße. Da sieh …« Er nahm den Brief, zerknitterte ihn und warf ihn in einen Winkel der Laube. it "Per tal modo" disse Danglars, allontanando la lettera, "per tal modo tutto ciò che ho detto e fatto non è che uno scherzo, ed io sarei il primo ad esserne afflitto se accadesse qualche disgrazia a Dantès, a questo buon Dantès! Così osservate..." Egli prese la lettera, la spiegazzò fra le mani e la gettò in un angolo del pergolato. es -Por supuesto -dijo Danglars, apartándole la mano-, lo que digo no es más que una broma; y soy el primero que sentiría mucho que le sucediese algo a Dantés, a ese bueno de Dantés. Vamos, ¡no faltaba más...! -y cogiendo la carta, la estrujó entre los dedos, y la tiró a un rincón. pt - Por isso - disse Danglars, colocando-a fora do alcance da mão de Caderousse --, por isso, o que digo e o que faço não passa de uma brincadeira, e seria o primeiro a lamentar se acontecesse alguma coisa a esse bom Dantés! Assim, olhe... Pegou a carta, amarrotou-a nas mãos e atirou-a para um canto da latada. ------------------------ ro — Aşa da, spuse Caderousse. Dantès mi-e prieten şi nu vreau să i se facă rău. — Ei, cine dracu' se gândeşte să-i facă rău? Nici eu, nici Fernand, spuse Danglars, ridicându-se şi privindu-l pe tânărul care rămăsese pe scaun, dar a cărui privire piezişă aţintea hârtia denunţătoare, zvârlită într-un colţ. en "All right!" said Caderousse. "Dantes is my friend, and I won't have him ill-used." "And who thinks of using him ill? Certainly neither I nor Fernand," said Danglars, rising and looking at the young man, who still remained seated, but whose eye was fixed on the denunciatory sheet of paper flung into the corner. fr — À la bonne heure, dit Caderousse, Dantès est mon ami, et je ne veux pas qu’on lui fasse du mal. — Eh ! qui diable y songe, à lui faire du mal ! ce n’est ni moi, ni Fernand ! dit Danglars en se levant et en regardant le jeune homme qui était demeuré assis, mais dont l’œil oblique couvait le papier dénonciateur jeté dans un coin. de »Ja, Dantès ist mein Freund, und ich will nicht, daß ihm ein Leid geschieht!« rief Caderousse. »Ei, wer zum Kuckuck denkt denn daran, ihm ein Leid zuzufügen!« entgegnete Danglars, indem er aufstand, den jungen Mann, der sitzengeblieben war, ansah und fortwährend Seitenblicke nach dem fortgeschleuderten Papier warf. it "Alla buon'ora" disse Caderousse. "Dantès è mio amico, e non voglio che gli si faccia del male." "E chi diavolo pensa a fargli del male? Certamente né io né Fernando" disse Danglars alzandosi, e squadrando il catalano rimasto seduto, che non perdeva d'occhio il foglio denunciatore gettato nell'angolo. es -¡Muy bien! -exclamó Caderousse-. Dantés es mi amigo, y no quiero que le hagan ningún daño. -¿Quién diablos piensa en hacerle daño? A lo menos no seremos ni Fernando ni yo -dijo Danglars levantándose y mirando al joven, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en el papel delator tirado en el suelo. pt - Agora estamos de acordo - disse Caderousse. - Dantés é meu amigo e não quero que lhe façam mal. - E quem diaho pensa fazer-lhe mal? Nem eu nem Fernand! - perguntou Danglars, levantando-se e olhando para o rapaz, que ficara sentado, mas cujos olhos devoravam de soslaio o papel denunciador caído a um canto. ------------------------ ro — În cazul acesta să ni se dea vin, rosti Caderousse. Vreau să beau în sănătatea lui Edmond şi a frumoasei Mercédès. — Ai băut prea mult până acum, beţivule, spuse Danglars, iar dacă continui, o să fii nevoit să le culci aici, căci n-o să te mai poţi ţine pe picioare. en "In this case," replied Caderousse, "let's have some more wine. I wish to drink to the health of Edmond and the lovely Mercedes." "You have had too much already, drunkard," said Danglars; "and if you continue, you will be compelled to sleep here, because unable to stand on your legs." fr — En ce cas, reprit Caderousse, qu’on nous donne du vin : je veux boire à la santé d’Edmond et de la belle Mercédès. — Tu n’as déjà que trop bu, ivrogne, dit Danglars, et si tu continues tu seras obligé de coucher ici, attendu que tu ne pourras plus te tenir sur tes jambes. de »Dann Wein her!« rief Caderousse. »Ich will auf das Wohl Edmonds und der schönen Mercedes trinken.« »Du hast schon zu viel getrunken«, sagte Danglars, »und wenn du fortfährst, wirst du hierbleiben müssen, da du dich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten kannst.« it "In questo caso" riprese Caderousse, "che ci portino del vino, io voglio bere alla salute di Edmondo e della bella Mercedes." "Tu hai anche troppo bevuto, ubriacone!" disse Danglars. "E se continui sarai obbligato a dormir qui, poiché non potrai reggerti in piedi." es -En tal caso -replicó Caderousse-, que nos den más vino, quiero beber a la salud de Edmundo y de la bella Mercedes. -Bastante has bebido, ¡borracho! -dijo Danglars-; y como sigas bebiendo te verás obligado a dormir aquí, porque seguramente no podrás tenerte en pie. pt - Nesse caso - acrescentou Caderousse --, que nos dêem vinho. Quero beber à saúde de Edmond e da bela Mercedes. - Já bebeu demais, bêbado - volveu-lhe Danglars --, e se continuar a beber assim terá de dormir aqui, pois não se aguentará nas pernas. ------------------------ ro — Eu, spuse Caderousse, ridicându-se cu înfumurarea omului beat; eu să nu mă pot ţine pe picioare? Fac prinsoare că mă urc în clopotniţa de la Accoules, ba chiar fără să mă clatin. — Bine, spuse Danglars, fac prinsoare, dar pentru mâine. Astăzi e vremea să ne întoarcem. Dă-mi braţul şi să plecăm. en "I?" said Caderousse, rising with all the offended dignity of a drunken man, "I can't keep on my legs? Why, I'll wager I can go up into the belfry of the Accoules, and without staggering, too!" "Done!" said Danglars, "I'll take your bet; but to-morrow—to-day it is time to return. Give me your arm, and let us go." fr — Moi, dit Caderousse en se levant avec la fatuité de l’homme ivre ; moi, ne pas pouvoir me tenir sur mes jambes ! je parie que je monte au clocher des Accoules, et sans balancer encore ! — Eh bien ! soit, dit Danglars, je parie, mais pour demain : aujourd’hui il est temps de rentrer ; donne-moi donc le bras et rentrons. de »Ich«, schrie Caderousse, in seiner Trunkenheit prahlend, »ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können! Ich wette, daß ich noch, ohne zu schwanken, auf den Kirchturm steige.« »Gut denn«, antwortete Danglars, »ich halte, aber für morgen; heute ist’s Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Gib mir den Arm und laß uns gehen.« it "Io!" disse Caderousse, alzandosi colla fatuità dell'uomo ubriaco, "io non potrò tenermi in piedi? Scommetto che monto sul campanile degli Accoulès anche senza il bilanciere!" "Sia!" disse Danglars. "Io scommetto, ma per domani; oggi è ora di ritornare a casa. Dammi il braccio e andiamo." es -¡Yo! -balbuceó Caderousse levantándose con la arrogancia del borracho-; ¡yo no poder tenerme! ¿Apuestas algo a que me atrevo a subir al campanario de las Accoules derechito, sin dar traspiés? -Está bien -dijo Danglars-, hago la apuesta; pero la dejaremos para mañana. Ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos; dame el brazo. pt - Quem, eu? - replicou Caderousse, levantando-se com a fatuidade dos bêbedos. - Eu não me aguentar nas pernas! Aposto que sou capaz de subir ao campanário de Accoules e sem cambalear! - Está bem, aposto, mas amanhã? - acedeu Danglars. - Hoje são horas de voltar para casa; dê-me o braço e vamos. ------------------------ ro — Plecăm, spuse Caderousse, dar n-am nevoie de braţul tău. Vii, Fernand? Vii cu noi la Marsilia? — Nu, spuse Fernand, eu mă întorc la Catalani. — Faci rău, vino cu noi la Marsilia. — N-am nevoie de Marsilia şi nu vreau să mă duc. en "Very well, let us go," said Caderousse; "but I don't want your arm at all. Come, Fernand, won't you return to Marseilles with us?" "No," said Fernand; "I shall return to the Catalans." "You're wrong. Come with us to Marseilles—come along." "I will not." fr — Rentrons, dit Caderousse, mais je n’ai pas besoin de ton bras pour cela. Viens-tu, Fernand ? rentres-tu avec nous à Marseille ? — Non, dit Fernand, je retourne aux Catalans, moi. — Tu as tort, viens avec nous à Marseille, viens. — Je n’ai point besoin à Marseille, et je n’y veux point aller. de »Gehen wir«, stimmte Caderousse zu, »aber ich brauche dazu deinen Arm nicht. Kommst du mit nach Marseille, Ferdinand?« »Nein«, antwortete dieser, »ich kehre ins Katalonierdorf zurück.« »Sei nicht so dumm, komm mit nach Marseille, komm!« »Ich habe in Marseille nichts zu tun und will nicht dahin.« it "Andiamo" disse Caderousse, "ma non ho bisogno del tuo braccio. Vieni anche tu, Fernando? Rientri con noi a Marsiglia?" "No" disse Fernando, "io ritorno ai Catalani." "Tu fai male, vieni con noi a Marsiglia. vieni." "Non ho da fare a Marsiglia, e non ci voglio andare." es -Vamos allá -dijo Caderousse-; mas para andar no necesito de tu brazo. ¿Vienes, Fernando? ¿Vuelves a Marsella con nosotros? -No -respondió Fernando-; me vuelvo a los Catalanes. -Haces mal; ven con nosotros a Marsella. -Nada tengo que hacer en Marsella, y no quiero ir. pt - Vamos - concordou Caderousse --, mas não preciso do seu braço para nada. - Vem, Fernand? Vem conosco até Marselha? - Não, regresso aos Catalães - respondeu Fernand. - Faz mal. Vem conosco até Marselha, anda. - Não tenho nada que fazer em Marselha e nem quero ir até lá. ------------------------ ro — Cum ai spus? Nu vrei? Ei bine, te priveşte. Libertate pentru toată lumea! Vino, Danglars, şi să-l lăsăm pe domnul să se întoarcă la Catalani, dacă aşa pofteşte. en "What do you mean? you will not? Well, just as you like, my prince; there's liberty for all the world. Come along, Danglars, and let the young gentleman return to the Catalans if he chooses." fr — Comment as-tu dit cela ? Tu ne veux pas, mon bonhomme ! eh bien, à ton aise ! liberté pour tout le monde ! Viens, Danglars, et laissons Monsieur rentrer aux Catalans, puisqu’il le veut. de »Wenn du nicht willst, dann laß es. Des Menschen Wille ist sein Himmelreich. Komm, Danglars, laß den Herrn wieder ins Katalonierdorf gehen, da er’s will.« it "Come hai detto? Non vieni galantuomo? Ebbene a tuo comodo. Vieni Danglars, lasciamo rientrare il giovanotto ai Catalani, poiché vuole così." es -Bueno, bueno, no quieres, ¿eh? Pues haz lo que te parezca: libertad para todos en todo. Ven, Danglars, y dejémosle que vuelva a los Catalanes, si así lo quiere. Danglars aprovechó este instante de docilidad de Caderousse para llevarle hacia Marsella; pero para dejar a Fernando más a sus anchas, en vez de irse por el muelle de la Rive-Neuve, echó por la puerta de Saint-Victor. Caderousse le seguía tambaleándose, cogido de su brazo. Apenas anduvieron unos veinte pasos, pt - Como você diz isso! Não quer, hein! Pobre rapaz? Pronto, faça o que quiseres! Liberdade para toda a gente! Anda, Danglars, e deixemos o cavalheiro regressar aos Catalães... ------------------------ ro Danglars profită de acel moment de bunăvoinţă din partea lui Caderousse, pentru a-l îndrepta spre Marsilia; dar, pentru a-i deschide un drum mai scurt şi mai uşor lui Fernand, în loc să se înapoieze pe cheiul Rive-Neuve, se înapoie prin poarta Saint-Victor. Caderousse îl urmă, bălă- bănindu-se la braţul lui. en Danglars took advantage of Caderousse's temper at the moment, to take him off towards Marseilles by the Porte Saint-Victor, staggering as he went. fr Danglars profita de ce moment de bonne volonté de Caderousse pour l’entraîner du côté de Marseille ; seulement, pour ouvrir un chemin plus court et plus facile à Fernand, au lieu de revenir par le quai de la Rive-Neuve il revint par la porte Saint-Victor. Caderousse le suivait, tout chancelant, accroché à son bras. de Danglars machte sich den augenblicklichen guten Willen Caderousses zunutze und zog den Betrunkenen auf die Straße. Caderousse taumelte, an seinen Arm gehängt, neben ihm her. it Danglars approfittò del momento di buona volontà di Caderousse per trascinarlo alla volta di Marsiglia; e solo per lasciare la strada più corta e più facile a Fernando, invece di ritornare per la riviera della nuova Riva, ritornò per la porta San Vittore; Caderousse lo seguì barcollando attaccato al suo braccio. es Danglars volvió la cabeza tan a tiempo, que pudo ver al joven abalanzarse al papel, que guardó en su bolsillo, dirigiéndose en seguida hacia Pillon. pt Danglars aproveitou aquele momento de boa vontade de Caderousse para se arrastar na direção de Marselha. Simplesmente, para proporcionar a Fernand um caminho mais curto e mais fácil, em vez de voltar pelo Cais da Rive- Neuve, regressou pela Porta de Saint-Victor. Caderousse segui-o, cambaleando, agarrado ao seu braço. ------------------------ ro După vreo douăzeci de paşi, Danglars întoarse capul şi-l văzu pe Fernand aruncându-se asupra hârtiei pe care o băgă în buzunar, apoi, nă- pustindu-se de sub umbrar, tânărul o apucă spre Pillon. en When they had advanced about twenty yards, Danglars looked back and saw Fernand stoop, pick up the crumpled paper, and putting it into his pocket then rush out of the arbor towards Pillon. fr Lorsqu’il eut fait une vingtaine de pas, Danglars se retourna et vit Fernand se précipiter sur le papier, qu’il mit dans sa poche ; puis aussitôt, s’élançant hors de la tonnelle, le jeune homme tourna du côté du Pillon. de Nach zwanzig Schritten blickte Danglars sich um und gewahrte, wie Ferdinand sich auf das Papier stürzte und es in die Tasche steckte. Darauf sah er den jungen Mann aus der Laube eilen. it Quando fu ad una ventina di passi, Danglars si voltò e vide Fernando precipitarsi sul foglio e metterlo in tasca; poi subito balzare fuori dal pergolato, e andarsene dalla parte del Pilone. es pt Depois de dar uma vintena de passos, Danglars virou-se e viu Fernand precipitar-se para o papel, que meteu na algibeira. Em seguida, correu imediatamente para fora da latada e dirigiu-se para o lado do Pillon. ------------------------ ro — Ei, ce face? spuse Caderousse. Ne-a minţit: a zis că se duce la Catalani şi merge la oraş. Hei, Fernand, te înşeli, băiete. — Tu eşti cel care vede tulbure, spuse Danglars; el merge drept pe drumul Vieilles-Infirmeries. en "Well," said Caderousse, "why, what a lie he told! He said he was going to the Catalans, and he is going to the city. Hallo, Fernand!" "Oh, you don't see straight," said Danglars; "he's gone right enough." fr — Eh bien, que fait-il donc ? dit Caderousse, il nous a menti : il a dit qu’il allait aux Catalans, et il va à la ville ! Holà, Fernand ! tu te trompes, mon garçon ! — C’est toi qui vois trouble, dit Danglars, il suit tout droit le chemin des Vieilles-Infirmeries. de »Nanu, was macht er denn?« rief Caderousse. »Er hat uns was vorgelogen, er geht ja nicht ins Katalonierdorf, sondern nach der Stadt. Heda, Ferdinand, du irrst dich, mein Junge!« »Nein, du siehst nicht ordentlich«, entgegnete Danglars; »er geht geradeswegs nach Hause.« it "Ebbene, che fa dunque?" disse Caderousse. "Ha mentito: ci ha detto che andava ai Catalani ed ha voltato dalla parte della città. Olà! Fernando, tu ti sbagli, caro ragazzo!" "Sei tu che vedi male" disse Danglars, "egli segue direttamente la strada delle Vecchie Infermerie." es -¡Calla! ¿Qué está haciendo? -dijo Caderousse-. Nos ha dicho que iba a los Catalanes, y se dirige a la ciudad. ¡Oye, Fernando, vas descaminado, oye! -Tú eres el que no ves bien -dijo Danglars-. ¡Si sigue derecho el camino de las Vieilles Infirmeries... ! pt - Aonde é que ele vai? - perguntou Caderousse. - Mentiu, disse que ia para os Catalães e vai para a cidade! Ei, Fernand, está enganado, meu rapaz! - Você é que não está vendo bem - observou Danglars. - Vai direitinho pelo caminho das Vieilles-infirmeries. ------------------------ ro — Într-adevăr, spuse Caderousse, aş fi jurat că o ia la dreapta. Hotă- rât lucru, vinul e un amăgitor. — Haide-haide, murmură Danglars, cred că acum lucrul este bine pornit şi că nu mai trebuie decât să fie lăsat să meargă singur. en "Well," said Caderousse, "I should have said not—how treacherous wine is!" "Come, come," said Danglars to himself, "now the thing is at work and it will effect its purpose unassisted." fr — En vérité ! dit Caderousse, eh bien ! j’aurais juré qu’il tournait à droite ; décidément le vin est un traître. — Allons, allons, murmura Danglars, je crois que maintenant la chose est bien lancée, et qu’il n’y a plus qu’à la laisser marcher toute seule. de »Wahrhaftig, ich hätte darauf geschworen, daß er sich nach rechts wendete. Der verflixte Wein!« »So«, murmelte Danglars, »jetzt, denke ich, wird sich die Sache ganz von selbst machen.« it "Davvero?" disse Caderousse. "Eppure giurerei che ha voltato a destra! Decisamente il vino è un traditore!" "Andiamo, andiamo" mormorò Danglars, "credo che l'affare sia bene avviato e non resti altro da fare che lasciarlo progredire da sé." es -Es cierto -respondió Caderousse-; pero hubiera jurado que iba por la derecha. Decididamente el vino es un traidor, que hace ver visiones. -Vamos, vamos -murmuró Danglars-, que la cosa marcha, y sólo cabe dejarla marchar. pt - É verdade - admitiu Caderousse. - Pois olha que juraria que o vi virar à direita. Decididamente, o vinho é um traidor. - Vamos, vamos - murmurou Danglars. - Agora creio que as coisas estão bem encaminhadas e que basta deixá-las seguir sozinhas. 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/III |alt=Înainte |Capitolul III 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/V |alt=Înainte |Capitolul V